smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Young Prince's Loss
"A Young Prince's Loss" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was around the time of Prince Gerard's sixth birthday when he had suffered the loss of his father King Garrett due to an illness for which there was no cure. Mrs. Sourberry, the maidservant who watched after both the king and the prince ever since the queen had died, did everything she could to help her master become better, but in the end it was all for naught. She realized that the king's time had come and that he would need to send for his sister Lady Imperia to take over as regent of the kingdom until Gerard was old enough to be crowned king. Mrs. Sourberry took Gerard to see his father in his final hours before death. He was in tears as he saw how frail and weak his father had become. "Please, Father, I don't want to lose you like I did Mother when I was born," Gerard said. "We will see each other again in heaven, I promise you," Gerard's father said. "For now, I want you to be a good and brave boy and continue in your lessons so that you will become the noble king that I know you will someday become." "I will do that to honor your memory, Father," Gerard said, as he and his father embraced each other as tightly as they could. "I love you." "I know that you do, my son...and I love you too," Gerard's father said, his voice becoming raspy and labored until he breathed his last. The subjects of the kingdom gathered around the royal graveyard, and Mrs. Sourberry stood beside the prince, as the priest spoke the eulogy for the king, speaking of him as a wise, brave, and noble ruler who watched over his kingdom with fairness and benevolence. Gerard noticed that Mrs. Sourberry had her head bowed and her mouth was whispering a prayer while she was in mourning. He knew that the maidservant was a believer in God and had faithfully gone to church for most of her life. At this point Gerard didn't know what to do. "Please, God, I ask of you to watch over Father as he joins you in heaven, and that you please send someone who will be my parent and will watch over the kingdom until I am old enough to be king," Gerard quietly prayed. "I ask you this in Jesus' name...Amen." After the funeral was over, Mrs. Sourberry took Gerard back home to the castle and helped prepare him for bed. "Mrs. Sourberry, are you also going to go away anytime soon?" Gerard asked after he got into his night clothes. "My child, I'm afraid that I just don't know the answer to that question," Mrs. Sourberry said. "Our time here on earth depends on the will of the Almighty, and if it's his will that I should remain here until you become king, then that's what I shall do." "I wish that I can be there in heaven with Father and Mother right now, Mrs. Sourberry, just so I wouldn't have to be lonely," Gerard said. "But if you were gone from this earth, who would become king?" Mrs. Sourberry said. "I know that things will not be the same without your parents here to raise you and love you, but you will not be alone, I assure you. Your father's sister will be coming soon, and she will be handling things in the kingdom until the time that you will become king." "Do you know what kind of lady my aunt happens to be, Mrs. Sourberry?" Gerard asked. "I'm afraid that I don't know because I have never seen her before, my child," Mrs. Sourberry said. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep...I shall see you again in the morning." "Thank you, Mrs. Sourberry, for being the closest thing that I had to a mother," Gerard said, as he hugged the maidservant before he closed his eyes and went to sleep in his bed. A few days later, a carriage pulled up at the castle's gates, and a woman in royal attire stepped out, looking rather aristocratic. "Good evening, my lady," Mrs. Sourberry greeted the female visitor. "I trust that your journey to our kingdom has been a safe one." "Yes, very safe, thank you," the woman said. "I am here to look after the affairs of the kingdom for my nephew, the prince." "Of course, my lady, right this way," Mrs. Sourberry said as she led the woman into the castle with her entourage following her. The other servants stood at attention and allowed the woman to pass through unimpeded until she reached Gerard's bedchambers. Gerard looked up from his studies at the woman dressed in royal attire. "Are you my father's sister?" the boy asked. "Yes, dear, I am your aunt, Lady Imperia," the woman answered. "I want to make sure that my brother's darling little boy is all right, given how soon your father had passed away." Gerard went over to hug his aunt. "I don't know what to say, Lady Imperia," he said. "I mean, I have been studying for the time that I will someday become king when this happened. I promised Father that I will not fail him, but I'm still too young to bear the crown." "I know, my child, I know," Imperia said. "That's why your father had called me to take care of you, and to make sure you are properly prepared for the day that you will become king." "I am indeed grateful that you came, Lady Imperia," Gerard said. "There's so much that I still need to learn, and I'm not sure how I can handle both my studies and the role of making sure my father's subjects remain loyal and happy." "Your father has appointed me to be his regent, so you won't have to worry about that," Imperia said. "I will inform you of anything in the kingdom that will need your decision, and I will help you make the right decisions for your subjects to carry out." "Thank you, my lady," Gerard said. "I'm sure that the kingdom will be in good hands as long as you are here to help me to rule it someday." "Oh, think nothing of it, my child," Imperia said. "You are family, and I will do anything for my brother's son." Later on, after she saw Gerard go to bed, she met alone with her servant Thorick. "Does the child suspect anything of you yet, my lady?" Thorick asked. "No, he hasn't, Thorick, and that's the way I want to keep it," Imperia said. "Right now the little brat needs to feel like he has family again, so I will continue to play the part of the dutiful aunt who will make sure that he grows into his future role as the king." "That will be six years of waiting, my lady," Thorick said. "I know that, Thorick, and that's why we have to be patient," Imperia said. "If we act upon the king's son now, the people will become suspicious of our activity. We must keep others from ever finding out what my real plans are, which is to succeed my brother as ruler of his kingdom." "I will be here with you until the time comes for your plan to succeed, my lady," Thorick said. "I know that you will be, Thorick, and when I do become queen, I shall have you beside me as my consort," Imperia said as she held his face towards hers and kissed. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Death stories